


Question Time With the Prime Minister

by merkintosh



Series: drabbles [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, The Rhodes Not Taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: Burt takes Kurt home after he vomits on Miss Pillsbury.





	Question Time With the Prime Minister

When Burt got the phone call from Miss Pillsbury to pick his son up at the emergency room, he hadn't expected her to present him with his son completely drunk off his ass. She fidgeted with her scrubs (he didn't ask) before helping him half-carry Kurt into his car. Burt got them home without any incidents, but by the time he got Kurt dumped onto the couch in the living room with a bottle of aspirin and enough water to fill a pond, Burt had taken to strangling his baseball cap in order to refrain from strangling his son.

Kurt was unable to keep his head up and had taken to leaning awkwardly against the back of the couch. 

"Dad?" he said in a wavering voice. Burt sighed and melted a little. He couldn't stay mad at Kurt if he tried.

"What is it, Kurt?" Burt said, placing his hand on Kurt's sweaty forehead and pushing his hair back. He never got to do this anymore, not since Kurt turned twelve and discovered hair spray.

"What's the most awkward sex you've ever had?" Kurt asked.

Burt pulled his hand away from Kurt's head and tried not choke on his own tongue. Forget grounding. Kurt was going to have to take a vow of silence for the next month.


End file.
